Quick Visit
by YouHaveBeenSmythed
Summary: Sebastian sees a girl that he recgonises whilst waiting for a friend, who is this girl?


The outside was bitter, Sebastian quickly hurried himself into the little bar in which him and his friend promised to meet up at. He looked around for a couple of minutes but he could not see his friend in sight, though he did manage to notice a gorgeous brunette sitting at the bar by herself and he couldn't really place it but she looked so familiar to him.

Sebastian was a confident guy always will be he had no problem with the girls or guys so he had no problem striding right up to the bar to take a seat next to the girl. "So" he says slowly turning his head to face hers smiling one of his perfect smiles "I've never seen you around before but you look familiar to me". She looked straight into his eyes and he could swear it felt like she was piercing into his soul like she knew just what he was about and those eyes of hers just so familiar but where from?  
>one things for sure he was not leaving here until he found out.<p>

She spoke with a voice that you'd just want to listen to all day and he made sure he paid extra clear attention to what she was saying "Well maybe you've seen me in one of my broadway shows, i haven't done many yet and there all quite small but i'm leading myself up to be one of the greatest stars on broadway one day" her mouth curved upwards into a perfect smile, how could one girl posses so much beauty? it was a mystery to tried to rival her own smile though he knew he could not pull of looking so flawless with such little effort "I'll be sure to check one out some day" he grinned immensely "But i'm pretty sure that's not where i have seen you from, My names Sebastian by the way" he held his hand out for her to shake and she did and her skin felt so smooth, he found himself holding on to her hand for too long and quickly dropped it, she had the tiniest hint of a blush on her cheeks "My name is Rachel, Rachel Berry" that name that name again it felt so familiar to him but where where does he know her from.

"Well i'm sorry Sebastian i have to go i have to meet up with my boyfriend in 10 minutes, but it's been lovely talking too you" She got up from the stool and he just couldn't let her leave like that no way, he gently grabbed her arm "Wait, please don't go just yet" oh god he felt so stupid saying that how could she possibly be intrested in him, he must of sounded like a mad man saying how he thought he knew her.  
>She just looked at him waiting for him to say something but he couldn't, didn't know what to say "So Sebastian you want to say something?" he just looked up into those big beautiful brown eyes and couldn't form any normal or sensible way of saying what he wanted to say so he just came out with "Erm You eyes, pretty, no wait, not what i wanted to say err" rachels smile grew on her face and she blushed brighter this time so it was clear to see under the lights of the bar and he sighed "Beautiful" he started to go red because he realised he had just said that out loud, how can this girl make him feel like this, he is never nervous, he never blushes and he's acting stupid what the hell is going on.<p>

She just giggled a little bit which left a fluttering feeling in his stomach, wow he actually had butterflies... "I'll let you in on a secret i recognise you too Sebastian, maybe one day we can figure out where from" with that she wrote down her number on his hand, and before leaving left a kiss on his cheek, she lingered there for a second her lips soft against his cheek and her breath warm and minty fresh he wanted to taste them so badly, after that she walked away leaving him with the butterflies in his stomach and the longing to see her again. He was sure that one day they will find out where they remember each other from and so he will see her again he was positive. The smile across his face was the biggest he had ever had and she made him feel like he was on top of the world just by being around her, she did, Rachel Berry and from that moment on he knew that he had to have be with her and one day he was positive he would be.


End file.
